californiadreamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Blair Pierce
{{Template:BlairInfo |name = Blair Ananda Pierce |image = |Gender = Female |Age = 16 |Hair Color = Brown (currently), brown with red streaks (formerly, sometimes) |Eye Color = Dark brown |Birthday = June 13, 1997 |Height = 5'6 |Weight = My doctor knows, I don't. But even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you. |Address = And I'm not supposed to give this out. But, since you really want it, I live in the Silver Lake neighborhood of Los Angeles. |Occupation(s) = Student, writer |Aliases = Блеър Ананда Пиърс |Family = Liesel Pierce (mother) Brandt Pierce (father) Benjamin Pierce (brother) Caroline Pierce (cousin) Kaitlin Pierce (cousin) |Friends = Read below. |Pet(s) = I own a dog named Biscuit. My other family members have pets too. |Relationships = None |Enemies = I hate a lot of people that don't consider me an enemy. |Interests = Speaking Bulgarian, that old Oregon Trail game, acting, writing, wildlife/marine biology, public speaking, gardening |Education = Los Angeles School of the Arts |Talent = Singing, acting, piano, politics, photography, etc, etc. |Weaknesses = Perfectionism, being excluded as a child, looks |First appearance = August 20, 2012 |Portrayer = [[User:SunriseHorseForever|Hey, I'm Блеър, or Blair. 'Appearance' *Hair Color: My hair is naturally brown and straight, but recently I've been curling it occasionally and I had recently put red streaks in it, but I took them out. *Eye Color: Darker brown. *Trademark: I've never noticed anything spectacular about myself. I'm a okay looking person in general. A ton of people tell me that, so that's why I'm saying that. But anyway, I have brown hair, brown eyes, and olive colored skin. I hate makeup, it always messes up when I attempt to put it on like ugh. I wear mascara and that's it, but other than that idk what else to say about physical features. I recently have been curling my hair and used to put red streaks in occasionally. I think it looks nice, but that's just my opinion. I guess I used to dress odd. Like, usually black, dark clothes. I wasn't gothic, as I usually wore bright colored shoes and stuff. But I loved listening to sad songs in the rain and sitting in the dark. Other than that, I wore royal purple and light green and sometimes red. Now, I just dress in all different colors and casually. 'Family' 'Liesel Pierce' My mother. She's an okay person, but really annoying. But at the same time, she's a good mom now that I think about it. I love her. 'Brandt Pierce' My father is a doctor. He's sometimes gone all night to all morning, so I have nothing to say. He's fun at holiday parties or on breaks though, and less annoying than his younger brother. 'Benjamin Pierce' Ben's my older brother, but always acts like he's my boyfriend to scare off anyone else. He's.. okay. Carly Pierce My older cousin and Kaitlin's twin. Yeah, she's alright, but we're not close. Carly's ten minutes older than Kaitlin. Or is it ten minutes younger? Eh, I don't really care. But yeah, she and Kaitlin are both in college and I'm not close to Carly. I hardly talk to her, but when we do, our conversations are long. She sort of is bad at conversations though. Kaitlin Pierce Okay. She's my older cousin by three years (technically four, her birthday's in February and mine is in June). We had a really close relationship when we were younger, but then she went off to college and so her homework amount got heavier and we didn't talk as much. She still lives at home, though, and we're nice to each other, just not that close. 'History' Redoing. 'Friends' [[Nellie Evans|'Nellie Evans']] She's my best friend. We've known each other for a long while and my life would suck without her. We became friends over being similar, but now we're the best of friends and nothing can change that. [[Timothy Harth|'Timothy Harth']] I've known Timothy for a while and he's like a brother to me. Plus, my real brothers are annoying, so I'd trade him for them. [[Annette Minch|'Annette Minch']] I met her recently. I consider her to be a friend. 'Pets' 'Biscuit' Biscuit is a stray that I found on the streets of New York City when we were vacationing in June 2013. My mom named him, so don't ask (I still think his name is fine, though). But he's my dog. He can be annoying, but I love him. 'Relationships' 'Personality' I can be weird, but I'm not really into horror anymore because I've moved on. I'm a performer. I'm ambitious, boundless, and creative. But it really depends on the person, so ask someone else. I'm not really nice all the time, but I can be if I like you. And I'm usually always serious. 'Trivia' *I have no interest in television. *Nothing is more annoying to me than when people spell my name with an "e". *I hope to attend Harrington College and major in political sciences. 'Gallery' Ninaissopretty.gif NinaHands.gif NinaLife.gif NinaYear.gif NinaWink.gif NinaEdit.png NinaPrintedDress.jpg NinaBoy.gif NinaMakeup.jpg Ninacar.jpg NinaPretty.gif Ninaaa.jpg NinaCup.gif Claireidk.jpg BlairTalk.gif tumblr_moe9jp6RJa1qay5ogo5_r2_250.gif tumblr_moe9jp6RJa1qay5ogo10_r1_250.gif|Idk. My family was weird. tumblr_moi0om4eo31qmsw7fo1_250.gif tumblr_moi0om4eo31qmsw7fo2_250.gif tumblr_moi0om4eo31qmsw7fo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_moi0om4eo31qmsw7fo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_moi0om4eo31qmsw7fo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_moi0om4eo31qmsw7fo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_moi0om4eo31qmsw7fo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mog8u3gAG21s1qvmko1_250.gif tumblr_mog8u3gAG21s1qvmko2_250.gif tumblr_modicgwVc61rp4duqo1_500.jpg tumblr_mognhuQMAl1r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_moi5w2epUT1r5axhbo1_500.jpg tumblr_moexnmPqcN1qj2jq8o1_500.png tumblr_moe8n6foP91qjp579o1_500.jpg tumblr_mocg83h4eI1rhpt64o1_500.png tumblr_mogrp1NcSD1r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_mocdnoVcS41qcpf2oo1_500.jpg tumblr_mofnunTnRV1qaekyho1_500.jpg tumblr_mni8pajnsY1qhg50po1_500.jpg tumblr_moj1yueA1M1rkp36io1_500.jpg tumblr_moj23wHSZv1rkp36io1_500 (1).jpg tumblr_moi0jwH5W41qfvtzho1_500.png tumblr_mofv1wMAnL1re1dqfo1_500.png tumblr_moco210Mzf1qhm3wgo1_500.jpg tumblr_mohi2mJc4Q1qcvj55o1_500.png tumblr_mojxmfNcub1qm8o2po1_r1_500.png tumblr_moc8zoOeLa1qhaf9bo1_1280.jpg tumblr_modcg2keZc1s35xrvo1_500.png tumblr_mok904R0GR1svye1bo1_500.png tumblr_mkun47im811qmmsklo2_250.gif tumblr_mkun47im811qmmsklo3_250.gif tumblr_mkun47im811qmmsklo5_250.gif tumblr_mkw9kqqckM1qmmsklo5_250.gif tumblr_mkw9kqqckM1qmmsklo4_250.gif tumblr_mkw9kqqckM1qmmsklo2_250 (1).gif tumblr_mkw9kqqckM1qmmsklo3_250.gif tumblr_mkw9kqqckM1qmmsklo6_250.gif tumblr_mkun47im811qmmsklo1_250.gif tumblr_ml2afcOx8h1rqa0i6o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_ml2afcOx8h1rqa0i6o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmnfhb7esF1qmmsklo1_250.gif tumblr_mmnfhb7esF1qmmsklo5_250.gif tumblr_mmnfhb7esF1qmmsklo4_250.gif tumblr_mmnfhb7esF1qmmsklo6_250.gif tumblr_mmnfhb7esF1qmmsklo2_250.gif tumblr_mmnfhb7esF1qmmsklo3_250.gif tumblr_mcxkgoj17I1qhebpko1_500.jpg tumblr_mcxwciP5lh1qje8qmo1_500.png PHaOE6kDrLUvec_1_m.jpg normal_004~200.jpg candidneena2.png nina-dobrev-vampire-diaries-the-vampire-diaries-tvd-Favim.com-580206.jpg Tumblr_mee82cfzcV1qar6tno4_250.gif ElenaRose (1).gif Tumblr_mel0sjGIlO1r1a0kyo1_250.gif Tumblr_ma16i5YM8T1regz06o9_250.gif Tumblr_ma0cb1KGNR1regz06o1_250.gif Tumblr_m9dk4agiW41regz06o1_250.gif MissBlair.gif Tumblr_m9dk4agiW41regz06o3_250.gif Tumblr_m9fgowUwco1regz06o1_500.gif Tumblr_ma19vvcOwz1rr76gdo1_500.gif Tumblr_ma16gbykWr1qhzql2o1_500.png Blairrrr.png Tumblr_m228dbuq3T1r0adt2.gif Tumblr_m22bt0uziy1r0adt2.gif Tumblr_m229xypbHq1r0adt2.gif Tumblr_ma151y8not1ryw3j0o1_400.jpg Tumblr_ma13nem4Hl1rrlfb4o2_250.png Tumblr_ma19h9BURp1rojchdo1_500.png Tumblr_m9b3meHjFR1qk397go1_500.png Tumblr_m9bcfneRhU1rusjpbo1_250.gif Tumblr_ma5g9sZvMj1r3i0q8o1_500.png Tumblr_ma5gb7AjfJ1qbnhuno1_500.png Tumblr_ma3skk4lrU1rnlpmjo2_500.gif Tumblr_ma53l2QPvN1rw3y1mo1_500.gif Tumblr_ma7djzmTix1rtx3h9.gif Tumblr_ma7a5pOG7Q1ral6pjo1_250.gif Tumblr_ma7710UwaU1qd2ud6o1_250.gif Tumblr_ma7710UwaU1qd2ud6o2_250.gif Tumblr_ma7710UwaU1qd2ud6o3_250.gif Tumblr_ma7710UwaU1qd2ud6o4_r1_250.gif Tumblr_ma6t5tUueH1rs3hkpo1_250.gif Tumblr_ma16e8GK5J1qljy3do4_250.png Tumblr_ma6lh1PL9C1rwv2op.gif Tumblr_ma5zbdmk8c1rvbdkz.gif Tumblr_ma5wyhbrSH1qayukdo1_500.gif Tumblr_ma9auwCS361rp4duqo6_250.gif Tumblr_ma30olWESj1rtx3h9.gif Tumblr_maje6zKTjs1qgfiqjo1_250.png Tumblr_maje6zKTjs1qgfiqjo2_250.png Tumblr_maje6zKTjs1qgfiqjo3_250.png Tumblr_mantosBe5B1rcb2kgo1_500.gif Tumblr_manpqjwJRE1qegk4go1_250.gif Tumblr_mel0sjGIlO1r1a0kyo2_250.gif Tumblr_mel0sjGIlO1r1a0kyo3_250.gif Tumblr_meqb89QloP1qlziigo4_250.gif Tumblr_meqb89QloP1qlziigo6_250.gif Tumblr_meqb89QloP1qlziigo6_250.gif Tumblr_mc90f33Ezk1qlziigo1_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mc90f33Ezk1qlziigo2_r2_250.gif Tumblr_mc90f33Ezk1qlziigo3_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mc90f33Ezk1qlziigo4_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mc90f33Ezk1qlziigo6_r1_250.gif Nina1.gif Nina002.gif Nina003.gif Nina005.gif Nina006.gif Nina007.gif Nina008.gif Nina009.gif Nina010.gif Nina011.gif Nina012.gif Nina013.gif Tumblr_m1r0d7nY431qi6xn8o5_250.gif Nina014.gif Blair010.jpg Blair011.jpg tumblr_mkhs5qBWZQ1r9xerro2_250.gif tumblr_mkhs5qBWZQ1r9xerro1_250.gif BlairNewInfobox.jpg ElenaStreaks.jpg ElenaStreaks2.jpg ElenaS4.png ElenaStreaks3.png Elena4x17.jpg ElenaStreaks4.jpg Elenaaaaaa.png BlairLayla.gif|Me and Layla like two or three years ago. BlairLayla2.jpg|This was also from a while ago. tumblr_li2u2jLQkE1qbwcp9o1_500.jpg|Some of these are old and some are new.a BlairLayla3.gif|The only recent gif of us I have. tumblr_leibwp9wRq1qg3kmjo1_400.jpg|With Ryleigh.. BlairrrBaby.jpg|Baby meeee with my aunt. tumblr_meagh6Hzm61qar6tno1_500.gif tumblr_m7ztf5WvuJ1rbimyso1_500.png nina-dobrev-3.jpg BlairBeachhh.jpg tumblr_m5dy2wmJV51qlk5u6o1_1280.jpg BlairInstagram.jpg BlairPersonal.jpg Blairrrrr.jpg Blairrrrrrrr.jpg Blaiirrrrrr.png BlairrrThumbsUp.jpg Blairrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.png Blaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir.png tumblr_inline_molq14INY81qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mofjj8QB0h1rhbb5y.png tumblr_inline_mo3zrqXTGV1qz4rgp.png|omg sister's graduation partyyy tumblr_inline_mnmrps0hbW1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mnh5m71nH11qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mmnmseFKiU1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mmmzwudRUC1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mm97hrNZEO1qz4rgp.png|Vacation to Canada last winter tumblr_inline_mm7sii4d1R1qz4rgp.png|Christmas tree shopping 2012 tumblr_inline_mkot16UfgR1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mkj04te9d21qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mjrjrsTELK1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mjrjt2K2WP1qz4rgp.jpg BlairAnimals.jpg Tumblr md8h6dA8jG1rehvt2o1 500.jpg|Sisterly portraitttt. loljk, Kaitlin and I. Tumblr mb7p391DAe1r70p2ko1 500.jpg|Ryleigh and I. Yes, that is Ryleigh. tumblr_inline_mov3hmdOHe1qz4rgp.jpg|This is the absolute maximum of PDA I will show I swear. tumblr_mou6siTDcw1ricjyao1_250.gif|Maybe I was lying in the last pic. Blaaaaaaaair.gif Blllllllllairrrrr.gif Blairgif.gif tumblr_mlq62lZC2Y1qdwmtyo1_250.gif gradulena.gif|sister's graduation party. tumblr_mlq62lZC2Y1qdwmtyo2_250.gif tumblr_mmy63pETxn1s1qvmko3_250.gif tumblr_mmy63pETxn1s1qvmko1_250.gif tumblr_mmy63pETxn1s1qvmko5_250.gif tumblr_mmy63pETxn1s1qvmko6_250.gif tumblr_mmy63pETxn1s1qvmko7_250.gif tumblr_mmy63pETxn1s1qvmko2_250.gif tumblr_mmy63pETxn1s1qvmko10_250.gif tumblr_mmy63pETxn1s1qvmko8_250.gif tumblr_mkesgsvXr81rqxa3zo1_250.gif tumblr_mkesgsvXr81rqxa3zo2_250.gif tumblr_mkesgsvXr81rqxa3zo3_250.gif tumblr_mkesgsvXr81rqxa3zo4_250.gif tumblr_mkesgsvXr81rqxa3zo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mkesgsvXr81rqxa3zo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mkky2hfbdg1r7nan8o1_250.gif tumblr_mki974lpIV1qaekyho1_250.gif tumblr_mki974lpIV1qaekyho3_250.gif tumblr_mki974lpIV1qaekyho4_250.gif tumblr_mki974lpIV1qaekyho2_250.gif tumblr_mki974lpIV1qaekyho5_250.gif tumblr_mn08xdoMbK1qm8787o6_r1_250.gif Ninaaaa.jpg tumblr_mmyis93cJI1r5ilk7o1_500.png tumblr_mdqrdgvcOS1r706dqo1_500.png tumblr_mcnukxLU0C1ql233do1_500.jpg BlairNewInfobox.jpg Blairnewgif.gif 302VampireDiaries0597.jpg Ninaaa.gif Ninaaaaaa.gif tumblr_m8qzajrlAZ1r7q5flo8_250.jpg tumblr_m8qzajrlAZ1r7q5flo9_250.jpg tumblr_m8qzajrlAZ1r7q5flo4_250.jpg tumblr_m8qzajrlAZ1r7q5flo7_250.jpg tumblr_mgcnxoVOah1qdz3mzo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgcnxoVOah1qdz3mzo5_r3_250.gif tumblr_mgcnxoVOah1qdz3mzo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgc5rcLDQ51r1a0kyo1_250.gif tumblr_mgc5rcLDQ51r1a0kyo2_250.gif tumblr_m2mt3boWm51qebuzgo1_r1_250.png tumblr_m2mt3boWm51qebuzgo2_r1_250.png tumblr_maeza6Y3ul1r83403o1_500.png tumblr_ma6qfll42d1rsnhljo1_250.gif tumblr_ma6qfll42d1rsnhljo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_ma6qfll42d1rsnhljo11_r1_250.gif tumblr_ma6qfll42d1rsnhljo3_250.gif tumblr_ma37n0LTew1rn4805o1_500.jpg tumblr_ma37n0LTew1rn4805o2_500.jpg tumblr_mad7rl2Krm1r0t3aeo2_250.gif tumblr_mad7rl2Krm1r0t3aeo9_250.gif imageedit_1_8475617066.jpg|this picture isn't of meee but awwww my sisters tumblr_mob5z1zn6N1s28iwao1_250.gif tumblr_mob5z1zn6N1s28iwao2_250.gif tumblr_mob5z1zn6N1s28iwao4_250.gif tumblr_mob5z1zn6N1s28iwao3_250.gif tumblr_mldgxeDCoR1req9aeo1_500_large.jpg tumblr_mv8s28r4rZ1sleavyo2_250.gif tumblr_mv8s28r4rZ1sleavyo1_250.gif tumblr_mv8s28r4rZ1sleavyo3_250.gif tumblr_mv8s28r4rZ1sleavyo4_250.gif tumblr_mv8s28r4rZ1sleavyo5_250.gif tumblr_mv8s28r4rZ1sleavyo6_250.gif tumblr_mv8s28r4rZ1sleavyo7_250.gif tumblr_mv8s28r4rZ1sleavyo8_250.gif tumblr_mv8s28r4rZ1sleavyo9_250.gif